


Still Straight

by terma_archivist



Category: Oz (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-01
Updated: 2002-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.This is a snippet from an OZ/XF crossover that refused to be finished. I started it while watching the end of Season 1 and the beginning of Season 2, but the story would have been pre-riot. This particular section came about because of a couple of those girly "wow, wouldn't Ryan and Alex be hot together?" conversations and the fact that Ryan is the only character who has stated his heterosexuality so many times in Canon that it begins to sound like protesting too much. Basically, this is just a sex scene. I have no better excuse, and apparently no shame either. ;-) For Nicole
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Ryan O'Reily
Collections: TER/MA





	Still Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> This is a snippet from an OZ/XF crossover that refused to be finished. I started it while watching the end of Season 1 and the beginning of Season 2, but the story would have been pre-riot. This particular section came about because of a couple of those girly "wow, wouldn't Ryan and Alex be hot together?" conversations and the fact that Ryan is the only character who has stated his heterosexuality so many times in Canon that it begins to sound like protesting too much. Basically, this is just a sex scene. I have no better excuse, and apparently no shame either. ;-) For Nicole

  
**Still Straight  
by Amy B**

  
"I'm not a fag," Ryan stated firmly, running his hands across Alex's broad shoulders. "Let's get that straight, right now." 

"I never said you were." Alex rolled them off the bunk and onto the floor where there was more privacy. 

Squirming against the man who had taken the brunt of the fall, Ryan tried to get more comfortable, as he added, "And I don't want no one else thinking I'm one either." 

"It's dark." Alex nipped at Ryan's ear and ran his tongue down Ryan's neck. "Nobody will know, besides all you have to do is say no." 

"Will you stop then?" His hips arched into his partner's, and his breathing hitched in his chest. 

"No, you don't want me to stop." Rolling them again so that he was on top, Alex propped himself on his one hand and kissed Ryan deeply, tongue thrusting between his teeth once before quickly drawing back. "But if you say no you can later say I forced you, if it ever comes up." 

"Oh, it's coming up," Ryan smirked and thrust his still-covered erection against Alex's. 

Alex laughed darkly and said, "I meant if the question comes up, but I like this much better. Say no." 

"Uhhh, no." It was more of a moan than a word. 

"Say it like you mean it," whispered Alex, fiercely. 

"No! Leave me alone you fucking cocksucker. How's that?" 

"Much better. Your resistance is noted, so I guess I'll have to overpower you now." Scooting down Ryan's body, Alex used his teeth and Ryan's enthusiastic hip movements to pull his underwear out of the way, so he could get to the glistening cock inside. Raising his head to look Ryan in the eye, he whispered, "Hold it for me." 

Swallowing convulsively and wrapping his right hand around the stump of Alex's left arm, Ryan took his cock in his left hand. He slid his fingers down to circle the base of his cock, holding it away from his body so Alex could reach it better. 

Licking across the head a couple of times, Alex savored the unique flavor for a moment before taking more of the rigid cock into his mouth, sucking hard, long strokes from Ryan's fingers up to the tip. When Ryan's balls crept upward signaling his approaching orgasm, Alex pulled back and said, "Don't come yet." He rested his head against Ryan's flat belly, just breathing against his skin. Poking his tongue in Ryan's belly button, he tasted the salt and teased the fine hairs with quick circular movements. He lunged up and kissed Ryan again, feeling the tiny indentation on his lower lip where he'd bitten it to remain silent. Releasing his mouth, Alex licked over Ryan's stubbled chin, tracing the scar with his tongue before moving down to the pale neck. Biting into the tender skin, Alex could feel the Adam's apple bob wildly reminding him not to leave marks. 

Ryan's hand tightened painfully on his cock as he tried to hold it together. He hadn't had sex in a long time, and at the moment he didn't give a fuck who was making him feel this way just as long as it didn't end too soon. The lips tugging at his nipples were driving him crazy, and now Alex was sucking, drawing the nubs between sharp teeth. Ryan wanted to _do_ something, but he felt some strange compulsion to leave his hands exactly where they were. If he let Alex do everything, he wasn't so much a participant as a victim. Therefore, he remained not a fag. 

He told himself he was not a fag when Alex began rubbing his hard cock against Ryan's hip and Ryan bucked into the movement, providing more pressure. He repeated it even stronger when Alex took Ryan's cock into his mouth and sucked until he came explosively down Alex's throat. And Ryan told himself he was not a fag when Alex bit into his shoulder and shot warm streams of come onto his belly. And when Alex kissed him deep and sweet before getting up to clean himself off, Ryan believed it, even though he kissed back with equal intensity. 

* * *

Fandom: OZ/XF crossover PWP snippet   
Pairing: Ryan O'Reilly/Alex Krycek   
Rating: NC-17   
Disclaimers: Ryan belongs to Fontana/Levinson, and Alex belongs to 1013 and Fox. And yes, I spell O'Reilly with two L's because that's the way it's spelled.   
Note: This is a snippet from an OZ/XF crossover that refused to be finished. I started it while watching the end of Season 1 and the beginning of Season 2, but the story would have been pre-riot. This particular section came about because of a couple of those girly "wow, wouldn't Ryan and Alex be hot together?" conversations and the fact that Ryan is the only character who has stated his heterosexuality so many times in Canon that it begins to sound like protesting too much. Basically, this is just a sex scene. I have no better excuse, and apparently no shame either. ;-)   
Feedback to:[email removed]   
For Nicole.   
---


End file.
